Core Narrative 2
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #2 TITLE: “Battle of the Sins” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Enter Bizarro World LOGLINE: '''Post the Holy War, all good has been wiped out from Oreka, Evil thrives. Can Greed overthrow Pride? '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS Act 1:' '''The Sins emerge victorious from The Holy War. The Virtues forsake Oreka after their defeat. The Sins celebrate their win by throwing a huge banquet dinner at Neutra – The Feast of the Vices. Pride sits at the head of the table as the Leader/Father of the Sins. He had the largest army and artillery and had devised the master plan to beat the Virtues. Pride obtains Wrath’s loyalty and support by incentivizing him with the position of Second-in-Command. Toasts, speeches and sacrifices are made, celebration is in full swing. Greed who’s observing the festivities and the alignment between Pride and Wrath begins to feel what’s true to his nature. He wants more than just a seat at the table. He wants to be the Head and rule Oreka. Envy maliciously implants the seeds of confidence in Greed, coerces him to get Sloth, Gluttony and Lust to his side. ''Act 2:' '''Oreka begins to grow dark and evil, each Sin prospers, develops and designs, renovates and redecorates their regions, their armies flourish and followers increase in number. The continents are renamed – Superbia (ruled by Pride), Ira (Wrath), Avaritia (Greed), Gula (Gluttony), Luxuria (Lust), Invidia (Envy) and Sophya (Sloth). Greed artfully convinces Sloth, Gluttony and Lust, one after the other, to collude with him in taking down the other two. He rejoices at his success, updates Envy, offering the latter a position if he were to join them. Envy smiles in agreement. Envy spills the beans to Hubris (Pride) about Greed’s plans to take over Oreka, in exchange for power and favor. Infuriated at this treachery, Hubris decides to teach Mammon (Greed) a lesson. He threatens and manipulates Asmodeus (Lust), Beelzebub (Gluttony) and Belphegor (Sloth) to leave Camp Greed. Hubris shrewdly captures Mammon and imprisons him in a highly secure, fortified impenetrable Tomb, buried 20,000 feet underground. ''Act 3:' '''Mammon is astounded, aghast at the sudden turn of events, becomes delusional, paranoid and disoriented owing to the starvation and darkness in the tomb. Temperance, an astute circumspect Virtue has been keenly observing everything that unfolded after the Holy War. He sees an opportunity in Greed being imprisoned. He appears at the tomb, reassures Mammon of his sanity and promises to break him out of this Alcatraz. The price extracted for this favor is a vow of allegiance. Temperance and Mammon skilfully manage to avoid a plethora of Hubris’s protective spells. But they run into Furio (Wrath) who was waiting for them at the entrance. '''GENRE:' Fantasy, Action PROTAGONIST Mammon (Greed): '''The Leader of Greed, an insatiable, ever-hungry Sin, who develops an appetite to become the Head of all the Sins. '''ANTAGONIST Hubris (Pride): Hubris, the Head of Pride, bears all the qualities of the Sin and hence takes it very personally when he finds out about Mammon's (Greed) plans to overthrow Wrath for starters, and then come after him. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS * Beelzebub (Gluttony): Beelzebub is the Head of Gluttony, Mammon bribes him with shiploads of Gold, Meats, Fruits and Gourmet food from Avaritia, Beelzebub suffers from a huge sweet tooth - Mammon sends him "chocolates" from Superbia to seal the deal. * Asmodeus (Lust): Asmodeus is the Head of Lust, Mammon promises him the position of Second-in-Command and sends him shiploads of Perfumes, Fragrances, Essential Oils, Flowering plants - all with an extra concentrated dose of pheromones, serotonin, oxytocin. * Belphegor (Sloth): Belphegor is the Head of Sloth, the most immobile person on Oreka. Mammon manipulates his morale, promising him land and gifting him with a Flying Carpet from the Druids of the Hills, in Invidia. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Neutra – This is where the Holy War amongst the Virtues and the Sins were fought. Neutra as a result of the Holy War massacre has become a land where powers cant function. The Feast of the Vices also happens here, atop corpses. * The Tomb of CounterBeauty in Superbia – Counterbeauty is an underground location (no mirrors) and it is the main prison of the region, where Pride sends whoever rebels against him. The tomb is 20,000 feet below and is highly fortified with guards, locks, spells. * Avaritia – Land of Greed is a land of desires, the houses, buildings, roads here are constantly under re-development and construction (because they can never be content with the existing structures), giant piles of hoarded materials, massively adorned temples. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''This album would be our first introduction to our storyworld Oreka, the album would have 7 songs named after the 7 sins and the lyrics would explain the history and origin of the planet and the sins, The Holy War the characteristics and powers of the sins, their desires, goals, ambitions. This bit of information wouldn't be this evident and descriptive in the other mediums. The genre would be modern day Pop, Hip Hop, with a little bit of Rock, EDM thrown in so as to cater to both men and women. '''TARGET MARKET: 15-35 yr old Men and Women THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Our target demographics are a generation of people who start and end their days scrolling on their smartphones, updating their social media pages and keeping up to date with the newest and hottest trends. They are heavy streamers, '''MEDIUM: Music Album WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Music is in a number of ways the fabric to our lives and the definition of society. Music draws people in, irrespective of class, race, ethnicity - draws them in together and has the power to uplift them emotionally. It is therapeutic. Its got the capability to reach people actively and passively - at the gym, while driving, at bars, pubs, malls. '''PLATFORM: Internet, Apple Music, BandCamp, SoundCloud, Spotify '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Democratization.